Otro As en la Manga
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Annie y Archie cansados de su monótona vida sexual intentarán darle sazón al asunto ¿Lo lograran o terminaran? ¿Porque entre ellos ya no hay magia? Adaptación. Para mayores de 18 años.


**¡Hola!, Chicas hermosas lo prometido es deuda para compensar mi retraso les traigo esta historia del libro Bajo las Sabanas espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al leerla y escribirla, ¡ojalá y les guste! Espero sus comentarios.**

**Summary:** Annie y Archie cansados de su monótona vida sexual intentaran darle sazón al asunto ¿Lo lograran o terminaran? ¿Porque entre ellos ya no hay magia? Adaptación. Para mayores de 18 años.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Heidi Champa**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**OTRO AS EN LA MANGA**

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo, Annie?

—Sí, claro que estoy segura. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Él tenía los brazos atados al cabecero de la cama con dos corbatas viejas y yo llevaba puesto el traje de vinil que escogí pensando en lo que él me había dicho que le gustaría. Ahora que había llegado el momento de la verdad, él no parecía nada impresionado y yo empezaba a sudar con todo ese plástico negro tan ceñido. Puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un suspiro; la espalda hundida en la cama, los músculos relajados.

Estaba empezando a desanimarme. Sin embargo, insistí, golpeé mi latigo de cuero rosa contra la palma de mi mano. Archie no parecía asustado y sus ojos no reflejaban ni pizca de deseo. Mi espalda, que había mantenido bien recta en el intento de parecer autoritaria y sexy empezó a encorvarse. Aquello no iba a salir como había imaginado.

—Archie, creía que estabas por la labor, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

Se revolvió contra sus ataduras, pero no como yo había previsto.

Intentó sentarse, no pudo y adoptó una postura tan rara que casi se me escapa la risa.

—No sé, Annie, esta noche no me apetece algo así.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y tiré al suelo el látigo, que tan bien me quedaba. Las botas de charol altas hasta la rodilla empezaban a hacerme daño en los pies y me sentía más ridícula que nunca.

—¡Es culpa tuya y lo sabes, Archie!

—Lo sé, nena. Lo sé.

Todo había empezado por un comentario que Archie hizo a la ligera tras una noche tonta en la que habíamos estado jugando al _Yo nunca_ con unos amigos. No lo dijo con ánimo de molestar o al menos eso explicó luego. No había mala intención en sus palabras; lo había soltado sin pensar cuando enfiló con el coche el camino de casa.

—Creo que nuestra vida sexual se ha vuelto aburrida.

Yo no estaba necesariamente en desacuerdo, pero me apresuré a recordarle todas las locuras que habíamos hecho en el pasado. Cuando empezamos, nuestras sesiones maratonianas de sexo eran algo legendario; prácticamente no podíamos vernos sin acabar manoseándonos. Yo estaba convencida de que nuestra vida sexual era cualquier cosa menos aburrida. Entonces fue Archie el que se apresuró a señalar que habían pasado años desde nuestro último revolcón realmente fuera de lo común. Pese a lo mucho que me molestaba admitirlo, lo triste era que tenía razón. No llegó a decir que hubiéramos caído en la rutina, pero yo lo leí entre líneas. La aventura y la lujuria habían sido sustituidas por la comodidad y por las obligaciones cotidianas, que por desgracia, no dejaban mucho espacio para el sexo. Siempre había creído que eso era algo unido al hecho de llevar juntos muchos años. No quería reconocer que a mí tampoco me emocionaba en absoluto nuestra vida en la cama, pero en el fondo así era. Él no dijo nada más aquella noche, pero sus palabras me llevaron a asumir una misión. Y esa misión era no volver a aburrirnos jamás en la cama.

Archie no lo sabía, pero había liberado a la bestia. Me pasé por todas las tiendas de juguetes y vídeos para adultos en un radio de casi ochenta kilómetros a la redonda en busca del pase a la felicidad más dominante. Libros, DVD, juguetes; si lo tenían, lo compraba. Probamos más posturas del Kama Sutra de las que yo sabía que existían y acabamos con más de una contractura muscular. Con una de esas posturas, llamada «El par de pinzas», casi acabamos en urgencias.

Algunos de los juguetes que escogí asustaron a Archie, aunque disfrutó casi tanto como yo con el bonito consolador de cristal que compré. Alquilamos y vimos todo tipo de películas porno y no solo las que tenían argumento e historias «de chicas». Al principio Archie las veía con ganas y disfrutaba muchísimo compartiendo conmigo cuánto le gustaban las escenas de sexo lésbico. Pero no tardó en descubrir que prefería verlas solo, como lo había hecho siempre hasta entonces. Los DVD quedaron apilados junto a la pequeña televisión de la cómoda de nuestra habitación; ninguno de los dos los veía.

Nuestra incursión en el jueguecito de la interpretación de personajes tardó más en llegar y no se consolidó hasta un momento realmente divertido durante una fiesta de Halloween.

Hasta ese día, Drácula jamás me había parecido sexy, pero Archie me convenció para que me reuniera con él en la habitación de invitados de mi hermana y consiguió que pasara de gatita provocativa leona cachonda en cuestión de segundos. Después de esa noche compré más disfraces para hacer realidad todo tipo de fantasías. Escogí el de enfermera perversa; a Archie le ponían las mujeres policía, así que reprodujimos esa fantasía con ayuda de un tolete de juguete y el asiento trasero de nuestro coche en una carretera secundaria por la que no pasaba nadie. Fue todo muy pasional, divertido y yo creía que había valido realmente la pena. Pasaron meses sin que viviéramos una noche de sexo aburrido y los dos parecíamos disfrutar de ello.

La fantasía de la dominatrix fue básicamente idea mía, pero Archie parecía más que interesado. El traje fue el más caro hasta la fecha, pero me gustó vérmelo puesto y el innegable poder que sentí con el látigo en la mano. Esperaba que Archie se comportase como un niño sumiso, pero su deliberada mirada de disgusto no me dejó más opción que agacharme y desatarlo.

—Lo siento, Archie. Creí que esto podría ser divertido, pero si no quieres hacerlo, podemos dejarlo para otro momento.

Después de soltarlo, aún me sentí más ridícula que antes con el disfraz. Él se frotó las muñecas y yo me levanté de la cama para ir a quitarme el trajecito ya mencionado. Archie sacudió la cabeza y me agarró del brazo para que volviera a sentarme a su lado.

—Annie, lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. Pero es que…, no sé. ¿Crees que podríamos tener sexo y ya está por esta noche?

—Íbamos a tener sexo, Archie. Precisamente por eso habíamos montado toda esta historia.

Se quedó mirándome hasta que levanté la vista; tenía las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.

—No. Yo me refiero a sexo. Como lo hacíamos antes. Tú y yo solos, en nuestra cama.

Ya me entiendes, sexo. Odio tener que usar la palabra «normal», pero ahora me parece adecuada.

—¿Te refieres a sexo aburrido?

—¡Joder! Ojalá nunca hubiera dicho eso. ¿Todo esto es por ese comentario? ¿Por qué dije que éramos aburridos en la cama?

—No.

Archie no dijo nada, pero su mirada me dejó muy claro que sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Bueno, está bien. De acuerdo. Sí. Estaba intentando que nuestra vida sexual fuera menos aburrida. Parecía que lo pasabas bien. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Nada. La mayoría de las cosas me han gustado. Pero echo de menos estar contigo.

¿Tan absurdo es que tenga ganas de sentirte, de estar contigo y de ver cómo te corres? Sin tanto exceso, sin látigos, sin nada. Solo tú y yo.

Secretamente, esas eran las palabras que yo deseaba oír desde que habíamos empezado nuestras locuras sexuales. Tenía miedo de pronunciarlas, pero escuchar cómo Archie lo confesaba hizo que mi determinación se fuera al traste.

—Si eso es lo que realmente quieres, ¿quién soy yo para decir que no a algo así?

Archie se levantó y me levantó con él. Empezó a bajarme la cremallera del traje; fue despojándome de mi piel de vinil negro hasta que los pechos asomaron del top. Mientras seguía desnudándome, se metió uno de mis pezones en la boca y empezó a trazar círculos con la lengua y a chuparme de una forma que me resultaba maravillosamente familiar. Me soltó demasiado rápido, yo le ayudé a quitarme el traje tirando de él por encima de las relucientes botas y lanzándolo a un lado. Él se puso de rodillas y empezó a desatarme las botas, despacio, con suavidad, besándome las piernas. Cuando terminó, se sentó en la cama y se recostó contra el cabecero, en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de que yo lo desatara. Esperaba que yo hiciera algo y no dudé en complacerlo.

No intenté que se me ocurriese algo interesante, me limité a sentarme a horcajadas encima de él. Le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, lo besé apasionadamente y empecé a menearme poco a poco sobre su regazo. Le acariciaba el torso desnudo con las manos y sentía las oleadas de calor que irradiaba su piel. Él se echó hacia delante, su lengua se paseó por mi clavícula y empezó a bajar hasta los pechos besándome en el recorrido. Sus dedos me excitaron hasta que los pezones se me pusieron duros como piedras y en cuanto despegaba los labios de mi cuerpo, lo deseaba más y más. Arqueé la espalda, pero él siguió con su jueguecito. Hasta que empecé a frotarme contra su polla, cada vez más dura. Entonces se volvió mucho más generoso con sus demostraciones de afecto.

Masculló con la boca pegada a mi piel y la vibración de su voz me hizo cosquillas.

—Esto sí que sí, Annie. ¿No te alegras de que por fin diga algo?

Volvió a por mis pechos sin esperar a que le respondiera. El calor de sus labios sobre mi pezón me derritió por dentro; el cuerpo se me iba tensando con cada beso y cada succión. Antes de que me diera cuenta, me había tendido de espaldas y volvía a torturar mis pezones erectos con los dedos y la boca. Yo estaba tumbada en la cama, indefensa, dejando que rodease lentamente las areolas de mis pechos con su lengua, me llevó al borde de la locura. Entonces fue descendiendo, haciéndome cosquillas con la boca, acariciándome suavemente el vientre, hasta que empecé a temblar bajo sus labios. Sus largos dedos describían dibujos sobre mi vello púbico, se movían sin rumbo fijo, evitaban lo que yo realmente deseaba que hiciera. La más mínima presión ejercida por sus yemas conseguía que ardiera por dentro, deshaciéndome al contacto de sus manos.

Empecé a mover las caderas en círculos para disfrutar hasta de la más leve caricia. Pero quería más. Tiré de él para poder verle la cara y sonreía como un niño dichoso.

—Archie, por favor, no juegues más conmigo. Te necesito.

—Lo siento, pero llevo demasiado tiempo esperando hacer esto. Dame un poco de espacio, ¿vale?

Estaba casi encima de mí, me besó en la boca. Pasaba los dedos sobre mi pezón erecto sin apenas rozarlo. Sentí su enorme mano agarrándome de la cadera para atraerme hacia su cuerpo. Yo tenía su cara entre mis manos e intentaba alargar el momento cuanto podía.

Le acaricié los labios con un dedo y él lo atrapó entre los suyos, se lo metió en la boca y empezó a chuparlo. Sentí una punzada en el estómago y una nueva oleada de calor. Su cara se apartó de mis manos y me besó el cuello. Hasta el último poro de mi piel prendió fuego, cada beso, cada lametón alimentaba una nueva llamarada. Le hundí los dedos en el pelo, instándole a que siguiera, empujándole hacia abajo.

Pero Archie no pensaba dejar que le metiera prisa. Volvió a posar la boca sobre mi pezón, succionándolo, lamiéndolo fuerte una y otra vez. Arqueé la espalda para intentar conseguir algo más. Solo podía pensar en que necesitaba más. Más de cualquier cosa que Archie quisiera darme. El calor de su boca se sumó al lento movimiento de sus dedos sobre mi muslo. Noté un ligero temblor en la pierna a medida que sus caricias se acercaban a mi intimidad. Parecía que estuviera evitando a propósito la piel más sensible, excitándome con ligeros roces en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Me separó las piernas y sentí que sus dedos estaban cada vez más y más cerca de mi intimidad. Los gemidos empezaron a escapar de mi garganta, él movía los labios hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre mis pezones, lamiéndome primero uno y luego el otro, hasta que estuve a punto de gritar.

—Archie, no voy a aguantar mucho más.

—Solo un poquito más, te lo prometo.

Cubrió mi boca con la suya para impedir que siguiera hablando. Su dedo por fin había llegado a mi calor más resbaladizo y acariciaba con suavidad mi duro clítoris. Siguió jugueteando con él, rodeándolo con el dedo hasta que empecé a contonear las caderas en el intento de que imprimiera más velocidad al movimiento. Pero él seguía con una lentitud desquiciante, mirándome fijamente a la cara.

—Dios…, te pones guapísima cuando te excitas… ¿Lo sabías?

Lo único que conseguí fue negar con la cabeza, porque en ese momento era incapaz de hablar. Sus palabras me ponían a cien y reavivaron el calor que sentía en el pecho. Su dedo resbaló sobre el clítoris, lo dejó atrás y me penetró, me abrió el coño por primera vez. Cada vez que metía y sacaba el dedo, la palma de su mano me golpeaba el clítoris.

—Abre los ojos. Por favor, Annie, abre los ojos.

Apenas podía soportarlo, pero lo hice. Su iris miel me miraban con intensidad y pasión.

—Archie, por favor, te necesito.

Me besó, fuerte, provocativo, llenándome con su energía. Sin perder ni un segundo, su cara descendió, sembró de besos mis temblorosas caderas y siguió hacia mis muslos, separados por completo. Sentí su aliento entre las piernas, sus dedos me acariciaron los labios y bajaron por mi cuerpo… Él se limitaba a contemplarme embelesado mientras yo me retorcía de agonía, a la espera de que me tomara con su boca. Sentí la punta de su lengua acariciarme suavemente el clítoris y creí que iba a explotarme el cerebro. Sus caricias humedecían mi coño, excitándome de tal modo que empecé a temblar y a clavar las uñas en las sábanas. Los largos dedos de los que me había enamorado hacía tanto tiempo por fin estaban tocándome, llenando mi sexo en tensión, matándome de placer. La sensación era tan intensa, que no sabía si podría soportarla mucho más.

Él siguió excitándome despacio, saboreándome, haciendo que lo deseara cada vez más, acercándome al límite. Con la punta de un dedo empezó a describir círculos minúsculos sobre mi clítoris. Yo jadeaba con sus caricias expertas, la presión justa para que me excitara pero no me corriera. Su dedo se deslizó dentro de mí, las paredes de mi vagina lo apresaron y lo retuvieron bien adentro.

—Dios…, cuánto te echaba de menos así, Annie… Cuánto…

Dejó de hablar y volvió a usar todas sus armas contra mí. Yo había aguantado tanto como había podido y quería darle algo a cambio. Lo agarré y tiré de él hasta tenerlo otra vez cara a cara. Su beso sabía a mí, sus labios estaban calientes y húmedos de mi coño.

Era increíble.

—Yo también, Archie. Yo también.

Lo tumbé de espaldas y me puse encima a toda prisa.

Paseé las manos por su pecho palpando sus tensos músculos y el suave vello que le cubría el torso. Mis pulgares le rozaron los pezones erectos y sonreí con satisfacción al oír su respiración pesada. Me tumbé encima de él y lo besé en el pecho, inspiré su olor, lo saboreé con la lengua. Mientras le lamía un pezón, muy poco a poco, lo apresé ligeramente entre los dientes y él me puso una mano en la cabeza. Seguí torturándole los pezones, sus gemidos me ponían aún más cachonda. Su vientre plano me llamó y me deslicé hacia abajo. Le besé el ombligo y noté su polla dura entre mis tetas. Dejé que rozara mi suave piel y la sentí temblar y palpitar por el contacto.

Me eché hacia delante e intenté concentrarme. Lo miré sonriendo y vi que tenía los ojos vidriosos, nublados por el deseo. Sosteniéndole la mirada, saqué la lengua abriendo la boca solo un poco y empecé a chuparle la punta de la polla.

La tomé entre mis labios húmedos y saboreé la suave y aterciopelada piel. Su gemido ahogado fue un impacto directo en mi intimidad, una onda de calor me recorrió el cuerpo. La succioné con suavidad, hasta que él por fin cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Le lamí la polla lentamente hasta llegar a la base, donde jugueteé y chupé con cuidado el frenillo. Luego volví a lamerla hacia arriba y me la metí entera en la boca, hasta la garganta.

—Oh, Dios, Annie… Por favor, déjame follarte.

La vibración de la risita que se me escapó le hizo cosquillas y él soltó un profundo gemido. Me la metí todavía más al fondo, y él empezó a acariciarme el cuello con los dedos y a hundírmelos en el pelo. Mi succión persistente y constante estaba volviéndole loco. La maravillosa curva de sus caderas estaba bajo mis manos y percibí el mismo temblor que yo había sentido antes. No me dejó seguir mucho más. Tiró de mí con suavidad y me besó con tanta fuerza que pensé que iba a dejarme sin respiración. Cada vez que creía que había terminado, volvía a besarme. Nuestras lenguas se fundían, se perseguían, encontraban nuevos rincones a los que viajar. Estaba encima de él, su polla descansaba a tan solo unos milímetros de mi húmeda entrada.

—Te quiero, Annie.

—Yo también te quiero, Archie.

Apenas había pronunciado su nombre cuando sentí que su grueso glande se abría paso entre los anhelantes labios de mi intimidad. Me deslizó hacia abajo, cada vez un poco más cerca de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó bien dentro de mí, me quedé quieta sobre él, en su regazo, incapaz de moverme. Sentía que el cuerpo se me iba a partir en dos. Él me agarró las caderas y me meció suavemente adelante y atrás. Por fin volví en mí y empecé a deslizarme arriba y abajo sobre su pene, sentía sus dulces y profundos envistes con cada movimiento. No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Él apartó las manos de mis caderas y empezó a acariciarme todo el cuerpo, provocándome descargas eléctricas con cada roce. Sentía una plenitud deliciosa; su polla me abría por completo y me penetraba con más fuerza en cada embate. Tiró de mí hacia delante para devorarme con sus dulces besos y se apoderó de mi boca. Mi clítoris se frotaba contra su cuerpo y yo movía las caderas en círculos cuando él me empujaba para penetrarme aún más. Sentí que me tensaba, hasta el último músculo de mi ser se ponía cada vez más tenso de placer y expectación. Me acarició los pezones con los pulgares, la carne erecta ya no podría soportar mucho más. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, sentía que el orgasmo se acercaba…, sería algo profundo e intenso. Archie fue bajando el pulgar, empezó a acariciarme el clítoris, húmedo, caliente y estallé. Mi cuerpo gritó violentamente, reteniéndole la polla dentro de mí, toda mi anatomía envolviéndolo, aferrándolo. Llené el silencio de la habitación con mi voz, mi cuerpo liberaba ese placer que había estado anunciándose. Lo estaba montando, subía, bajaba y el éxtasis llegaba en oleadas interminables. Las manos de Archie formaron profundos valles en mis caderas, sentí que su cuerpo se convertía en piedra bajo el mío, y su pene creció dentro de mí mientras gruñía por la descarga de su orgasmo justo cuando el mío finalizaba.

Caímos a la vez, agotados, exhaustos. Me tumbé junto a Archie, desfallecida. Me daba la sensación de que no podría moverme ni aunque quisiera. Archie me envolvió y tiró de mí hasta la seguridad de su abrazo.

—Ha sido increíble, Annie. Justo lo que necesitábamos.

—Desde luego. Te prometo que en mucho tiempo no habrá DVD, juguetes ni látigos…

Archie se rió y tiró de mí hacia arriba para besarme, luego enarcó las cejas y dijo: —Bueno, tampoco hay que pasarse. Quizá podríamos quedarnos el látigo.

Desde ese momento supimos que en nuestras muestras de amor siempre tendríamos un As en la manga y que las nuevas experiencias saldrían espontáneamente, que nosotros llenaríamos nuestros encuentros con amor y sin aburrimiento.

**Fin**


End file.
